


Midnight

by chenziee



Series: 'Drabble' Requests [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Luffy really wanted to celebrate the end of the year with his friends and family but with his arm injured, strict orders of no partying, and his roommate on his heels, it got really damn hard to sneak out.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 'Drabble' Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr request, "Friends to lovers, kiss on new years. Super sappy, super romantic."
> 
> I saw a challenge and I took it. Hope it's cheesy enough xD

Sneaking around had never been Luffy’s strong point. He usually did a lot better when he was allowed to just burst in and out, then run away; not tip-toe around the apartment, scared to even _breathe_ so that he doesn’t make any noise.

But tonight was different. After an accident at work, he was now with his arm freshly in a brace which limited his movement speed and doctor’s orders of rest and absolutely no partying, he could do nothing but sneak out. After all, no celebrating on New Years Eve was basically inhuman. Like _hell_ was he not celebrating the end of the year, especially not _this_ bullshit of a year. He didn’t even care about the party, he just wanted to start the next year right—surrounded by his friends and family, by everyone he loved, laughing.

But no. He was told to sit this one out and stay at home or he would get his legs broken, too. What kind of doctor even said shit like that to a patient? Apparently, his doctor did. Luffy wondered if Chopper knew about this when he gave up his ‘Luffy’s resident doctor’ position up. Although, maybe he did know and had hoped that threats, glares, and scalpels to his neck would make Luffy behave better than puppy eyes and begging.

Well, joke’s on the both of them because Luffy was _leaving_ this apartment, no matter what either of his doctors said.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going.”

Luffy froze at the dangerous growl, cursing to himself. Of course he’d get caught; he knew he should have listened to Ace over Sabo and just make a beeline for it. “Uh, the bathroom?” he tried, grinning awkwardly at the man glowering down at him from the hallway.

“And you need to put your boots and jacket on for that. Sure,” Law said, voice full of sarcasm while he rolled his eyes for good measure. “You come back inside or I'll _make_ you.”

“Fine,” Luffy groaned, giving up. He could never win against this man when he glared at him like that. “But you better make it up to me.” He stuck his tongue out at Law, tossing his jacket back on the hanger without care and walking back inside.

Law clicked his tongue before following behind Luffy, grumbling to himself, “Why do I have to deal with this.”

“Because you love me and you’re weak to Chopper’s puppy eyes,” Luffy explained helpfully, fully expecting the light smack to the back of his head that Law gave him a second later.

“‘Love?’ We’re not even friends, idiot,” he huffed and Luffy grinned.

Law had been claiming they weren’t friends ever since they met at the hospital three years ago yet here they were, rooming together, sharing friends and food and video games and movie nights, with Law even keeping him company while Luffy was forbidden from going out. He might insist he was only doing it to keep Luffy from doing stupid shit while recovering but Luffy—and every single one of their friends—knew better. Luffy wondered who exactly Law was trying to fool; was it Luffy, his image, or Law himself?

“Why do you keep saying that?” Luffy asked, trying to sound upset but knowing he was failing. He didn’t know how to lie to save his life _and_ food so he was sure Law could tell he was just teasing.

“Because you shouldn’t be in love with friends.”

Luffy paused, turning around to stare at Law. Did he hear that right? Or was that just wishful thinking? He didn’t know. And he sure as hell had no idea what the hell to say so that he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Couldn’t hurt to ask, could it? Yeah no, that was simultaneously the only _and_ the single worst thing he could have said. Luffy really wished he knew how to do this. Wished he could call Nami and ask her what to do. But no, this was a real life conversation, he couldn’t just send a screenshot and ask all his friends what it meant. Wished he could, certainly would have made this a lot easier.

As it was, he could only hold his breath and try to notice the little signs, the things that could mean a million things and be easily be misinterpreted. Like the way Law’s eyes flickered to the side, looking anywhere except Luffy. The slight blush on his face, the way he chewed on his bottom lip before he finally opened his mouth to speak, “Nothing, just said ‘because we aren’t friends.’”

Luffy regarded him for a moment. He was positive that wasn’t what he had said and that only made him feel all the more confused. And hopeful.

Glancing at the clock on his phone, he could see there were about 5 minutes left until midnight. There was no way he was going to make it to the party at Vivi’s before then at this point, even though it was only a block away. Might as well try to make the most of it, right? It wasn’t like he had much to lose. He was going crazy in this ‘friendship’ anyway. It was getting harder and harder to pretend like he didn’t feel anything towards the gloomy, sarcastic asshole of a doctor; nearly impossible to pretend he didn’t care, that he found both the nurses and the patients at the hospital constantly flirting with Law funny.

Because it wasn’t, not anymore. Every time he saw the way people looked at the man, a pang ran through his heart and he had to fight with himself to not growl and snap at everyone. Because he _shouldn’t_ care. He should be the ‘sunshine’ that people called him—always happy and fun and supportive. But it was hard when his heart was turning dark, when everything hurt at the very idea of Law going away.

The idea of losing him, to someone else.

He would really rather lose him completely than have to watch him be happy with another.

“Okay then,” he simply said, hoping his voice didn’t betray the storm that was raging in his mind. Not wasting any more time, he grabbed Law’s arm to drag him towards the living room where the clock on the TV was counting down the minutes and seconds to the new year.

Stopping next to the couch, Luffy noted how much time he had left before he turned around to face Law, a small, but genuine smile on his face as he started talking, “Torao, thank you for staying here with me, seriously. I know you had plans with Bepo and the others.”

Law raised an eyebrow at him, folding his arms across his chest as he stared Luffy down, probably trying to figure out what brought this on. “I might have believed you if you hadn’t tried to run away five fucking times,” Law noted, trying to look reprimanding but the amusement in his voice was undeniable.

Luffy laughed in response, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. I did try to ask you to come with me, though!”

“Because that wouldn’t completely defeat the purpose of me trying to keep you inside,” Law said and the corners of his mouth twitched. Luffy loved it when he did that, when Law was trying so hard to keep his poker face or to act like he was angry but his entire face betrayed him, showing how much fun he was actually having. And Luffy loved that he seemed to be the only one who was able to notice these little gestures, except maybe Bepo.

“Yeah, well! At least you weren’t bored!” Luffy grinned, showing his best smile, the one that always made his brothers forgive him anything.

Law huffed out a small laugh then and Luffy counted it as his victory. Glancing at the TV clock quickly, Luffy took a deep breath, then another, trying to build up the nerve to what he was about to say. It was a lot harder than Zoro’s ‘Just do it, man,’ made it seem. His heart was beating ten miles per second and his mouth was dry. How was he supposed to say _anything_ like this?

“You look like you’re about to implode, Luffy-ya,” Law said off-handedly, frowning ever so slightly in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine!” Luffy replied, a little too quick and too loud, his voice sounding higher than usual. God, this was idiotic. Zoro was right, he should just do it and get this over with. “Look, I… Did you say you loved me earlier?” 

Law inhaled sharply and Luffy shook his head, internally reprimanding himself. That wasn’t what he was going to say but well. It was too late to go back now. He would just have to do it all in one go.

Not giving Law the time to actually reply—not that it looked like he was capable of replying anyway—Luffy continued, “Because if you didn’t, that would make me seem pretty dumb after what I’m going to say but I’m used to being dumb and being told I’m dumb so it’s okay. I love you, too. I don’t want you dating anyone who isn’t me. I want to kiss you, can I please kiss you?”

He was out of breath by the time he was done and his cheeks were burning. He wished Law would say something now but it looked like he was left completely speechless by Luffy’s declaration. His mouth was hanging open the slightest bit, his eyes wide and staring at Luffy as if he was waiting for him to say it was all a joke. But it wasn’t a joke.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know I can’t lie,” Luffy mumbled and looked away.

“I know, I’m just. I don’t know, I didn’t think you. That I—” Law stopped himself, his cheeks turning a shade of pink and his hand shot up to cover the bottom half of his face.

Well, this didn’t look like a _bad_ sign, if Luffy was any judge and he felt a wide smile pulling on his lips. Slowly, he raised his uninjured arm, grabbing onto Law’s hand and pulling it down, away from his face and lips. “Can I kiss you?” he asked again, this time softer, quieter, and when Law’s eyes finally met his own, he knew the answer.

Law didn’t even bother saying anything. Instead, he only shook his head, a small smirk appearing on his lips before he tugged on Luffy’s hand to make him come closer, careful of his injured arm as he wrapped one arm around Luffy’s waist while his other hand went up to cup Luffy’s cheek. They stared at each other for a moment then, maybe both trying to give the other one last chance to back out, or maybe simply trying to burn this moment into their memory.

And then, meeting each other half-way just as the first boom of the fireworks went of signaling midnight, their lips met.

It was tentative at first, gentle and unsure, but soon they were kissing with desperation, pouring all the love and longing that had built up between them over time into the touch, making them both breathless and lightheaded.

Luffy briefly wondered if this was really happening. Wondered if he was dreaming up the hot breath on his cheek, the tongue licking at his lips, the hand running through his hair. But this was better than anything he had ever imagined, warmer and more solid than any dream he had ever had. No one and nothing but _Law_ could make his skin tingle like this, to make him feel this warm and happy.

When they finally separated, both gasping for breath, cheeks flushed, and smiles on their faces, Luffy thought how beautiful Law was. He really was lucky. Lucky and so very stupid. He— _they—_ should have done this ages ago.

But well; if _this_ was how their year started, then Luffy couldn’t wait to find out what it had in store for them next. It really already seemed like this was going to be the best year of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!! Hope it's better than the last <33
> 
> ~~There is a party at Vivi's because I can do whatever I want and corona is _over_ in my fics. The year still sucked tho.~~
> 
> ~~Both gen and ship (Lawlu, Frobin, and Zosan) one shot requests are still open! Shoot me an **[ask on tumblr](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/)** if you're interested :)~~
> 
> Requests closed for now! They might reopen at a later date though, which I would announce on tumblr <3


End file.
